Hockey stick handles and blades have traditionally been made of wood. At the present time, some hockey sticks are being manufactured from composite materials, such as carbon-fiber containing material and composite materials such as those sold under the trademark Kevlar. While hockey sticks of composite material have perceived advantages over traditional wooden hockey sticks, they tend to be offset by disadvantages such as higher cost, lack of durability and the inability of players to “feel” the puck when stick handling.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the performance of the traditional wooden hockey stick blade by improving its durability and toughness without compromising its “feel”.